gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
William Baratheon
William Baratheon, common called Will is the second-born son of Lord Gendry Baratheon and his wife Lady Arya. He is the younger brother of Robb and the older brother of Catelyn Baratheon. Will is set to become a member of Daenerys Targaryen's Queensguard. He travelled to King's Landing on the Queen's request a few weeks before turning sixteen to take his vows. Biography Origins After succeding in her Invasion of Westeros, the end of The Great War, Daenerys Targaryen, now crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms rewarded those who supported her during the wars. She legitimized Gendry, a living bastard son of King Robert Baratheon and the last living member of the bloodline as a reward for siding with her and Jon Snow during both wars. He became the head of House Baratheon and was named the Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, therefore restoring it as the Great House of the Stormlands. Approixmatley three years after the wars, in 308 AL, Gendry married Arya Stark of Winterfell. Many who knew them both didn't beleive that Arya would ever decide to marry since she is known to be a renowed warrior and skilled swrodswoman and Gendry was a bastard so not everyone if not no one at all beleive he was fit or even deserved a claim to his father's house and name. By marrying her, she became Arya Baratheon and the Lady of Storm's End. He was born in 317 AL. His brother Robb, was born five years earlier, in 312 AL while his sisteryounger , Catelyn was born four years later, in 321 AL. Early Life Growing up, Will and Robb were very close, almost best friends as much as they were brothers, but he was also living in his shadow, as Robb was the hier to Storm's End along with being Gendry's and Arya's prodical son. But he could never bring himself to hate Robb since he wasn't treated any diffrently when Robb was always better than him. He along with Robb were trained by Ser Arys, the master-at-arms and tutored by Maester Denys who taught them how to read and write and took passion of the first one. Aside from reading, Will was also gifted in terms of combat, like his brother is also a natural fighter. Both inherited the incredible Baratheon strenght from their father and grandfather. While Robb was better with a sword, Will had far better skills with a war hammer, focusing on pure power instead of speed and agility of Robb's water dancing, the fightning style their mother uses The brothers often sparred together while training with Robb winning every time. The nobles came up with a nickname for Will, "The Stag Prince" because of his strenght and fightning style are so like Robert's who was called "The Stag King". A name he dislikes because he thinks it seems a more fitted name for Robb since he is their father's first-born son and hier. Meeting the Queen Will now at 15 years old is sparring with his mother, Arya in the courtyard. he seemed to be gaining on her or so he thought before she gained the upper hand on him and Will was on the ground within seconds with Arya's sword, Needle pressing on his chest saying with a smile, Still need training. She removed her sword and helped him get up. Moments after, they left the courtyard and went into the great hall where his father, Gendry the Lord of Storm's End was sitting at the family table in the great hall with Robb discussing the matters of Queen Daenerys's arrival to Storm's End. Robb turned and faced Will sarcastically saying '' So did you finally win against mother'' and she replies '' Not even close but he still thinks he can''. Both joined thgem at the high table when when Catelyn, the only daughter of the household and Will's younger sister came to join the family at the table. Moments later the servants brought the Baratheons their supper... Family tree Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Kingsguard Category:House Baratheon